Danger From The Depths
by horacethepig
Summary: When a large meteorite lands in the Bermuda Triangle, it turns out to be a disguised spaceship containing an extraterrestrial telepathic witch. Who is behind this? The answers lie in another dimension - as does terrible danger... The sequel to "Serpents in Paradise". Please see my author's page for the optimal reading order for my stories.
1. Chapter 1: Homeward Bound (Almost)

Rights to Harry Potter are held by JK Rowling. Those to Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, et al to DC Comics/Warner Bros. Rights to Once Upon a Time is held by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. Joe 90 is owned by the estates of the late Gerry Anderson and Sylvia Anderson, ITC, etc. Rights to other franchises used are owned by: Marvel Comics; NOW Comics/Moonstone Books; Susan Cooper; Jim Butcher; Charles Addams; Terrance Dicks; the estates of Ian Fleming, Gene Roddenbury, Terry Nation, Peter O'Donnell, C.S. Lewis, Malcolm Saville, Enid Blyton, and Anthony Buckeridge; amongst others. This is a non-profit attempt to play with favourite franchises.

Themyscira, Easter 2017

"It was good to see you again, Joe!" Regina Mills said as she hugged Joseph McClaine. "And for a happy reason for once!" She was about to take the portal from Themyscira back to Storybrooke.

"To be fair, Regina," Professor Ian "Mac" McClaine noted, "we had last night's betrothal ceremony because Hippolyta's granddaughter and her new fiancé narrowly escaped from a keelhauling."

"That's the story of our lives, Mac!"

"Well, we will be taking the _Nike_ back home in a couple of days," Joe commented. "Chloe's coming with us, so thankfully I no longer have to wear the glasses. Kissing your girlfriend when your mind has access to Uncle James' brain-patterns is an interesting experience…"

"Well, at least it wasn't Whale's!"

Suddenly a mobile ringtone sounded. Diana Prince produced her secure satellite cell phone out of her purse and answered it. " _Hi Steve! … What?! … A significant meteorite expected to land in the sea off the coast of Themyscira?! … Expected to cause significant tsunami. … OK. I'll keep an eye on it. … In about fifteen to twenty minutes?! … Thanks Steve. Love from all of us. Bye!_ "

"Can we be of any assistance?" Clark Kent asked her.

"Yes, darling!" Diana turned to her and Clark's other spouse, Lois Lane and leaned in for a quick kiss, kissed the forehead of little Lara Kent and then span herself into Wonder Woman. Clark kissed both wives and his daughter, before vanishing off at high speed to get changed into his own costume, Kara Danvers following behind him. Donna Troy span herself into Troia, Cassie Sandsmark into Wonder Girl and adopted Amazon Millicent Potter (blood-adopted as a sister by Harry himself) into Wonder Witch. They took to the skies, Wonder Woman and Troia landing on the deck of the IADC and W.I.N. co-developed superyacht _Nike_. As Wonder Woman entered the carport, Troia entered the control room, activated the hidden switch to reveal the control panels for the _optional extras installed_. She activated the controls to retract the pool on the main deck to allow a small aircraft VTOL access to the carport. Once the swimming pool was fully retracted, the Invisible Jet emerged from beneath it. Troia ran out onto the deck and half-glided, half-flew into the air and joined her sister in the Invisible Jet.

A large red object was appearing in the skies. It appeared to be a rock some sixty foot in diameter, heading for the open waters of the Bermuda Triangle. Glowing red hot from its entry, it raced down at an alarming rate.

As it passed Wonder Witch, she rubbed her tiara. "That's funny. I can feel _strong magic_ radiating out from that rock. My telepathy is picking up _intelligence_ present as well."

"I can't speak for the magic, but I agree with the telepathy," Troia agreed. "What in Athena's name is it?"

Whatever the object was, it hit the water with a tremendous _splosh_! As it sank, the surface waters quickly became very choppy, but there seemed to be no danger of tsunami buffeting any of the nearby islands.

"Strange!" Supergirl observed. "From the way that hit the water, it was almost as if that meteorite was being _piloted_ …"

"We'll keep an eye on it!" Wonder Woman decided. "It definitely looked as if it was _decelerating fast_ as it hit the water."

With there being no apparent risk, everyone returned to Themyscira.

The Potters being all present for Princess Athena's betrothal party, Millie was quickly enfolded in six pairs of arms. Having married Pansy Parkinson following their "therapy" on Themyscira and adopted by the family that had saved them from the hell caused by the likes of Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, not to mentioned awarded her _alter ego_ by the Six Goddesses, she was now the happiest witch in the world.

"Auntie Millie," Albus asked, "what was that…?" He looked up and saw that Millie and Pansy were sharing a passionate kiss that was clearly going to last some time. "I'll ask later."

"Aw, how _romantic_!" his sister sighed. "My heroine and her True Love are such a cute couple."

"How _embarrassing_ more like!"

Up in space, a gloved hand activated some controls in her craft. _That fake meteorite and the telepathic witch I found on another planet in an Alternate Universe inside it should pique their interest! Let's see if they take the bait!_

In the base of the _Nike_ , the larger of two airlock doors opened, allowing the _Poseidon_ mini-sub to exit. Sam Loover activated the submarine's adaptive camouflage and the cloaking devices against detection by radar, sonar and radial thermal imaging. He then steered the craft to where the meteorite had landed. Joe (wearing the spectacles that allowed him access to the brain-patterns "downloaded" from the B.I.G.R.A.T., in this instance James Bond's), Harry and Wonder Witch were with him.

"It definitely has a magical signature," Harry commented, casting a few detection spells, "but a weird one!"

"There's something or someone who is telepathic inside it!" Wonder Witch agreed. "A magical mutant like Wanda?"

"It's hollow, and made of rock, with ceramic plates underneath and some sort of metal shell beneath that," Joe noted, looking at the _Poseidon_ 's scanners. "Traces of retro-rocket emissions, life-support systems, some sort of lifeform and a power source. That is a small spacecraft of some kind.

"Dad," he called into the radio, "contact UNIT, SHIELD, Torchwood and the White Council. We have a potentially hostile extra-terrestrial lifeform…"

"Affirmative, Joe. Over and out!" Mac replied.

Back in the _Nike_ 's control room, Mac went to the secure communications array and pressed a button with a winged globe on it. "Mac McClaine to Kate Stewart. Come in, Kate…"

"I hear you, Mac! What's up?!"

"That meteorite that landed in the Bermuda Triangle is a spaceship, with an extra-terrestrial telepathic witch or wizard inside. Further investigation is required. We require assistance. Is the Time-Space Telegraph to hand?"

"It is. I'll call him.

"We should be with you later today. Do you want me to contact Torchwood?"

"Please. Jack's a good man, but his tendency to flirt with anyone or anything can get annoying!

"Thank you Kate. Over and out!"

Mac then pressed a button with the SHIELD logo on and asked for Wanda Maximoff. She was off duty, but Clint Barton said he would gather a team including the Scarlet Witch for rapid response. Ginny, also in the control room, called Wednesday Addams on her magic mirror. The Arch-Goth American witch said she would gather a strike team for MACUSA and the White Council. "I hope, _ma belle_ , that your ship is highly magic-proof!"

"Yes, the IADC and W.I.N. asked for SHIELD's WAND section to ensure it could survive a visit from the _other_ Harry. I take it that we can expect the human fire hazard to appear?!"

" _Oui!_ This sounds like a Code Red Emergency. He is the White Council's most dangerous agent, not to mention a good man. It's just that he has this _effect_ on buildings, technology…"

"Don't expose him to any Branestawm invention," Mac advised with a shudder, "or our old friend Metal Mickey for that matter."

" _Boogie! Boogie!_ " muttered Ginny darkly.

"One moment," Diana noted. She pressed the button with a trident logo. "Arthur, please come to Themyscira via this route." She provided a route that skirted their _visitor_. "Bring a full War Party!"

"Of course, Diana. Why?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Over and out!" She sighed. "Time to contact the Chief Grouch!" This time the button was emblazoned with a bat in flight motif…

Once the _Poseidon_ had returned to its airlock chamber and the crew of both submarine and ship were back in the Temple of the Six Goddesses, a council of war was started. Before long, what appeared to be a 1960s police telephone box had appeared. Three people emerged. The first was a tall man with greying dark hair and fierce eyebrows, the second an equally tall man with black hair and a blue Second World War airman's coat and the third a tall, blonde lady with a definite air of command.

Almost as soon as they arrived, there was a series of loud popping and booming noises. They were joined by a tall man in a stockman's jacket; a dark-haired woman in fishnet tights and a dark jacket; a tall, solidly-built man with pale skin and dark close-cropped hair; and a tall, equally pale woman with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail. The last two were both dressed in dark, Gothic clothing. With a " _Bonjour, mes amours!_ " the female Goth pulled first Harry and then Ginny in for long, passionate kisses.

The man in the airman's coat raised an eyebrow. "Aw, did you beat me to the _thrust_ , Wednesday?"

" _Non, mon vieux_ ," Wednesday Addams replied, "just staking my claim. I did the same when I said _au revoir_ to them last time too." The contest between Captain Jack Harkness and Wednesday Addams to be the first to have a three-way with the Potters was well-known to all present.

"Oh, in _that_ case…!" Jack proceeded to kiss Harry and Ginny in turn equally passionately.

" _Jack!_ " hissed both Kate Stewart and the Doctor in unison.

" _I'm just saying hello!_ "

Ava "Gretel" Zimmer had approached Wednesday. "You seemed to be enjoying that, Goth Lady."

"You would have also enjoyed it, Fairy Tale Girl. Both Harry and Ginny sure can kiss!"

Harry Dresden sighed. "We are here to investigate an alien vessel, not their kissing abilities!"

"Pity," Regina Mills quipped, "I was hoping for my turn!"

"You are a married lady, Regina Mills!" Robin Hood reminded her sternly.

"Don't worry. I know True Love when I have it and I'm not going to risk not having it!"

A small party was gathered outside a SHIELD "bus". Tony Stark nodded at Wanda Maximoff. "We are facing a magical mutant, by the sound of things. That should be like old-home week to you!"

"I am not an alien, Tony!"

The others present were Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, Peter Parker, Jessica Drew and Bruce Banner. "Those energy readings young Joe McClaine took," the latter commented, "are like nothing we've encountered before. I would love to get a closer look…"

"I don't fancy being in a mini-sub with you when the _other guy_ decides to show up!" Peter quipped.

Bruce let his pupils flash briefly green. " _Puny spider!_ " he commented in the Hulk's growl.

"Hey, I like old lettuce lips!"

"Time to leave, everyone!" Steve ordered with a hint of a smile.

Batman had assembled his troops in the part of the Batcave that served as the hangar for the Batplane and the Batcopter. "We leave in ten minutes," he growled.

"Goodbye, Grandpa Batman!" Mary Grayson sighed. At almost three, she was used to her family going away unexpectedly. "I'll be good for Uncle Alfred, Mommy and Daddy."

"We know you will, sweetie," Batgirl told her, kissing her forehead. Once Nightwing had done the same, they joined Batman and Catwoman in the Batplane, ready for its flight to Themyscira.

"The Amazons of Themyscira have asked for our assistance," Aquaman told his troops. "They are our allies. Shall we let them down?"

"No!" roared back the troops.

"Good! Then we leave for Themyscira at once." He turned to Queen Mera. "You are Regent until my return, my love."

"Stay safe, my darling!" Mera noted, kissing him. He nodded, then telepathically summoned a flotilla of dolphins and humpback and killer whales to take his troops to Themyscira.

"It's an odd mixture of technologies," the Doctor mused, examining the details from the _Poseidon_ 's scanner array. "I've never seen anything quite like it before. Have you, Jack?"

"No. Who do you think is behind this?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Jack."

Inside the disguised craft, a single female figure was seated at the controls. _With the equipment on this ship, I can open the portals in space and time our beloved rescuer developed and ensure the evil Federation never begins, because my people will ensure humans never reach the stars. Thus my noble people will never be virtually wiped out!_

The Batplane landed on Themyscira. Like all men permitted to step foot on the island, Batman and Nightwing were acknowledged as Blessed of the Six Goddesses. They joined Batgirl and Catwoman in leaving the aircraft and heading for the temple.

"Good to see you again, old friend," Aquaman called, having only just arrived himself.

"Likewise, Arthur," Batman responded. "Red Hood, Red Robin, Batwoman and the rest can look after Gotham for a few days. It sounds as if the rest of us are needed here."

"We are expecting the contingent from SHIELD to arrive shortly," Diana told them. "Then, we shall make our move."

The Potters had Apparated to Potter Island, a small island near Themyscira granted to Millie and Pansy as a wedding present by the Six Goddesses. Harry Dresden, Zee and the Addamses had joined them. Whilst the only accommodation were wizard tents, these models included a kitchen and a couple of bathrooms apiece, as well as several sleeping areas. As such, they were comfortable places to stay.

"We'll meet the others back on Themyscira for dinner and a full council of war later," Ginny said, "but I thought we could come here to freshen up first. Whilst they have plenty of room at the palace…"

"There is less of a que for the ladies!" Pansy quipped.

Lily smiled. "I'm sure that Auntie Wonder Witch will see off this alien invasion."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, littl'un!" Millie replied. "All the same, though, I get a feeling things will be much more complicated than they appear to be right now…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Battles Begin

SHIELD had installed a mini-sub on board the "bus". The gigantic aeroplane lowered its rear ramp and Spider-Man, Captain America and Iron Man lifted the submarine, before carrying it to the sea. Spider-Man, Iron Man and the Doctor boarded the craft and set off for the mysterious spacecraft.

"Aren't we cloaking?" Spider-Man asked.

"No, we want to provoke a reaction," Iron Man stated. "I want some idea of what its capabilities are in a fight, Pete. Bruce agrees, as does the _other_ Bruce."

"It was suggested that the first Bruce was here in my place," the Doctor noted. "Unfortunately, he is not best suited to being in a confined space under heavy fire."

"You don't say!"

"We have arrived!" Iron Man called. "What do the scanners tell you, Doctor?"

"There's something wrong about that spaceship. It seems to be a mixture of Klingon, Sontaran and even Vorlon technology. I guess the latter makes sense as I can also sense a powerful telepath. There's something familiar about our visitor…"

 _Approaching vessel detected. I sense a powerful telepath on board. Craft assumed hostile. Defences activated!_

"Part of that 'rock' appears to be opening," Spider-Man observed. "A welcome party?!"

"I wouldn't expect a warm welcome!" the Doctor advised. "Energy readings suggest our friend is just about to launch one or more projectile weapons." As if in response to his words, a torpedo was fired through the opening.

"It's locked onto us!" announced Iron Man, swerving to take evasive action. The Doctor activated his sonic sunglasses and detonated the torpedo harmlessly. Spider-Man fired a torpedo of their own, but it was intercepted harmlessly by another from the spaceship.

"The ship is taking off!" the Doctor called. It was and headed for the surface. As it did so, it projected a force field of some kind, with the Doctor alerting his friends to its presence. Once the ship reached the surface, it floated like a cork. A hatch opened and a gun-like barrel protruded. From this, some kind of ray projected an image in the sky. An image of a part of space not recognisable as any view seen from Earth, with what appeared to be a handful of spacecraft ready to come through. As these craft came through the portal to Earth, a hatch opened in the fake asteroid and a figure emerged. This figure was a tall, dark-haired, very human-looking woman. At a gesture from her, a nearby Atlantean was deprived of his spear.

"Well, she's clearly a witch," Harry noted, "but that doesn't seem to be a standard disarming spell. The spear just, well, _vanished_."

"Non-terrestrial magic, Harry," the Doctor said, the SHIELD mini-sub having returned to Themyscira whilst the portal was opening. "What are you after?" he called to the alien witch.

To the surprise of everyone not used to translation devices, the woman spoke in clear English. "We have come to stop this planet from starting the Federation. That evil organisation killed most of my people, when they deliberately infected my home planet with a disease..."

"What is the Federation?" Harry asked.

"The United Federation of Planets will be founded in 2161 at the suggestion of humans from Earth," the Doctor told him. "It is a military and diplomatic organisation, but not partial to biological warfare.

"Maybe these people come from a Mirror Universe…?"

It was, however, too late for such speculations. The other spacecraft had taken offensive positions. "Battle Stations!" Superman called, as he, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Wonder Witch, Spider-Woman and Iron Man took to the air. Aquaman jumped on a humpback whale and telepathically summoned other humpbacks, plus killer whales, dolphins and great white sharks to form a barricade, manned by his Atlanteans. On the island, the Amazons assembled into battle formation, with Hawkeye joining the archers and Cap the phalanx. Spider-Man and the Hulk were on the flanks. The Bats and the Black Widow joined a small group of guerrilla fighters lying in ambush. The Storybrooke folk, Jack, Kate, the Doctor, Harry Dresden, Zee, the Scarlet Witch and Pugsley were assembled at ground level, whilst Harry Potter, Ginny and Wednesday had mounted brooms.

Pansy, Lois, Chloe (Joe's young Amazonian girlfriend), Henry, Ava, Nicholas "Hansel" Zimmer, his girlfriend Louise Webster (the daughter of Jeff Webster and Liz Spencer of the team of no-longer junior sleuths the Baker Street Irregulars), Grace Jefferson, her Amazonian girlfriend Sappho, Princess Athena of Themyscira (the daughter of Diana and Donna's sister Drusilla) and her new fiancé Reuben Morton (son of Richard and Fenella Morton of the Lone Pine Club) were looking after the children. Rex Milligan, the _Quibbler_ 's muggle correspondent (in both senses of the phrase) was recording the action in a battered notebook, having been covering the betrothal ceremony.

Joe, Mac and Sam Loover of the W.I.N. were at the controls of the _Nike_. Twin machine cannons and twin torpedo tubes were revealed when two concealed hatches opened at the fore of the ship. A flying scout supplied by Kono Kato (based on the one used in the current Black Beauty) emerged from a hatch in the foredeck and immediately disappeared, the adaptive camouflage activated remotely. Two other hatches alongside it opened for the anti-aircraft cannons to be raised into position, with a section of the rear deck sliding away to reveal a surface-to-air missile launcher.

"We are dauntless in battle!" boasted the alien witch. "Land troops, advance!"

One spacecraft, larger than the rest, landed on the beach in front of the defenders. A hatch opened and aliens of both sexes emerged. Harry Dresden raised his staff and bellowed " _Forzare!_ " The whole force found themselves pushed back against the spacecraft. One female raised a gun and fired a beam of energy. It missed any living target. Suddenly, some kind of webbing stuck to the other end of the gun and it was yanked forcefully out of her hands. "Naughty! Naughty!" chided Spider-Man.

One of the other spacecraft fired a missile at the American Harry, but one of Spider-Woman's venom blasts blew it into smithereens before it got anywhere near its target. Two other alien vessels landed in the sea and tried an amphibious assault, but a phalanx of humpback whales rammed them back.

Wonder Witch and Iron Man had landed on the disguised meteorite. The former drew her Caduceus wand from its holster on her magic belt and engaged the alien witch in a magical duel. Iron Man tried to access the ship's interior, but was currently struggling to open the hatch.

" _Stupefy!_ " shouted Wonder Witch, which her opponent blocked by waving a hand imperiously, before sending a jet of light back. Wonder Witch deflected this away with her right bracelet and sighed. _This could be quite the fight! Wait, I get a sense she is sad and isolated. What did this "Federation" do to her people? Why does the Doctor think that they are on the side of the angels?_

With Harry Dresden having moved on to another target, the landing party tried to advance again. Two arrows hit the sand in front of them, before the tips exploded, causing a thick black smoke to cover the aliens. Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl activated their night vision lenses and charged into the chaos caused by Hawkeye's arrows, using fists, feet and batarangs to great effect.

"You can't win," one alien shouted, before ducking to avoid a fireball conjured and thrown by Regina Mills. "We are determined to ensure…"

"That this Federation, whatever it is, doesn't do something that practically wipes out your species," Regina finished. "Well, I don't like being attacked for something I didn't do."

"Or for something she _did_ do!" Mary Margaret Blanchard interrupted.

"If I had wanted your _idiotic opinion_ , Snow, I would have asked for it! I don't know where Swan got her smarts from, as it sure as hell wasn't you or Charming!"

"We are fighting them," Zee reminded them, "not trying to relive the Enchanted Forest Civil War! _Elgnatne seniv!_ " At that, two advancing extra-terrestrials were suddenly startled to find vines become animated, wrapping them up and dragging them into the air. "Always make use of your surroundings."

In the air, Superman and Supergirl's heat vision, Spider-Woman's venom blasts and Harry, Ginny and Wednesday's _Reductor hexes_ , allied to the four metahumans' (including Wonder Girl) super-strength, were proving effective at slowing the spacecraft down, supported by the _Nike_ 's anti-aircraft cannons and surface-to-air missiles. In the sea, the Atlanteans, their tridents and their shark, dolphin and whale allies were holding the line, whilst a shield charge led by Wonder Woman, Troia and Captain America was pushing back the land force. The Black Widow was using her automatics and Widow's Bites to good effect in a guerrilla campaign, with Pugsley using his wand, sword, gestures and, where all else failed, his fists to good effect. Other land forces were trying to charge the citadel, but the Hulk had leapt in front of them and they were now bouncing off him like kids on a bouncy castle. Spider-Man was halfway up a cliff using his web-shooters to great effect. Hawkeye was using Teflon-coated incendiary tips on his arrows to discourage the alien spacecraft from getting too close. Kate's automatic and Jack's heavy revolver were providing further firepower.

Wonder Witch had deflected more spells with bracelet and shield and was now using the flat of her sword and the enhanced strength and speed provided by her magic belt. The alien witch looked up and saw a mini-missile from Iron Man almost get the hatch open. With simultaneous waves of both hands, she just knocked both Wonder Witch and Iron Man out of her way. By the time both had got their senses back, their opponent was back inside the craft, with the hatch closed. Wonder Witch felt another telepathic signal, which she correctly deduced meant: _Fall back! Return home and await our next opportunity!_

Whilst the spacecraft from air and sea could take off easily and return to their native _whatever_ , some of the ground troops were unable to get back to their craft because some sort of red barrier had cut off their retreat back to the landing craft. Looking around, they saw a levitating figure, with that same eldritch red energy glowing around her hands. "Thank you Wanda," barked Harry Dresden. "You are all Prisoners of War!"

The landing craft was forced to take off without a decent portion of the ground force. Rex Milligan, however, spotted something. " _Fossilised Fishhooks!_ "

Hearing his exclamation, Supergirl looked around her. "Sweet Rao! Harry, Ginny, Wednesday, look out!"

Too late! The landing craft opened its landing ramp and _scooped_ up the broomstick-riding wizard and witches. Before a hastily airborne Wonder Witch could reach them, the hatch had sealed and the spaceship had vanished through the closing portal. The Doctor tried using his Sonic Sunglasses to stop the portal from sealing, but was too late. "Wait! That portal technology – it's Gallifreyan. They are being supplied by a Time Lord…"

"Mummy! Daddy! Auntie Wednesday!" sobbed Lily, as Pansy held her tight. "They're all gone!"

"They'll be needed alive to exchange for this lot," Jack told her.

"Do we need all of them in that state?!" snarled a furious Pugsley, approaching the prisoners with a sword he had seemingly conjured from nowhere.

"Easy, pal!" Harry Dresden cautioned. "We don't want to start an intergalactic war!"

"Wait! _Start an…?!_ What the hell do you think we've just been fighting?!" Regina interjected.

"Point taken!"

"I'm sorry, kids," Wonder Witch said. "I did try…"

"We know you did, Auntie Wonder Witch," Albus assured her. Lily said nothing, but simply hugged her tightly. Wonder Witch nodded and turned to the POWs. "Now, I want answers and I want them now!"

"Well, we have to stop the Federation and its corrupt ex-President from coming to power, before she is even born," one of the extra-terrestrial POWs said.

"You say this Federation used biological warfare…?" the Doctor prompted.

"Yes! They unleashed a disease which she said only _she_ could cure, in a bid to get _herself_ cloned…"

"Still think this Federation are the good guys, Doctor?!" Emma Swan asked.

"That portal must lead to a Mirror Universe. That's the only explanation. Which President was she?"

"Why, _Servalan_ , of course!"

"So, not the United Federation of Planets, but the _Terran Federation_. Yes, _she_ would do that!"

"What's the Terran Federation, Doctor?" Jack asked. "I mean, I know the United Federation, but…"

"It's from a different part of the multiverse, Jack. A nasty Earth empire that subjugated weaker planets and used mind-control drugs on vast swathes of the planets they did control.

"Servalan somehow rose from nowhere to become first Supreme Commander of the military and then President. She is a sociopathic, conniving, calculating _fiend_ who makes Dolores Umbridge look like a rank amateur…

"You are Aurons from Auron, aren't you? I met one a couple of times. Her name was Cally. She used to travel with a man named – _Blake_ , that was it, _Roj Blake_."

"New Auron, now," came the tart reply. "After our _brave rescuer_ came and cured this pitiful remnant of a race, she gave us this technology. Our beloved _Missy_ …"

"Why am I not surprised?! What has my old friend done this time?"

"You know Missy?"

"Since before she was the Master!"

"Always good to hear you call me friend, _dearie_!" came the familiar Glaswegian tones. They turned to see the familiar tall brunette, dressed like a Goth Mary Poppins. "Look at the entertainment I have provided you with!"

"Next time, try a CD boxed set of _The Archers_ …"

"Typical _man_!"

"Fair enough. Everyone, this is my old friend and fellow Time Lord, the Master. Or he was, before he was a she. She calls herself "Missy" now, short for the Mistress. We were childhood friends, attended the Academy together, then she was retrospectively driven mad by the High Council of the Time Lords and became a power-hungry psychopath. Now, whatever sex he or she is, he or she keeps trying to kill me.

"Have I missed anything?"

"That's about it.

"Can you give me a lift to New Auron. I am sure we could sort this whole thing out peacefully."

"I did just hear _her_ suggesting to the Doctor a peaceful resolution?" Kate asked Jack.

"You did. _Weird!_ "

The council of New Auron were having a meeting. Harry, Ginny and Wednesday sat bound hand and foot on the floor nearby. Their wands and brooms had been placed on a nearby table. Since the _talk_ was being conducted telepathically, the three captives could not eavesdrop.

"Cut them loose and take them to the large cell for the time being," a tall man, presumably the leader, ordered, pointing at the prisoners. "We can exchange them for our fellow Aurons later."

"Thank you," Harry said, as the cords binding his wrists and ankles were cut. "Why are you _doing_ this? We know nothing of this Federation. From what you say, we would disapprove of their actions."

"Maybe you would. Perhaps we could just conquer you and ensure no human rises to power without our patronage?"

"Bit thin on the ground for a conquering army, _non_?" Wednesday countered, rubbing the circulation back into her limbs.

"We are, granted. However, when our beloved _Missy_ returns…"

"Just our luck!" Ginny complained. "A psychotic Time Lord, or is that Time Lady now…?"


	3. Chapter 3: True Love's Kisses

The TARDIS materialised on top of the faux asteroid, still floating on the surface of the ocean. Missy was led out by the Doctor.

"How did you get there, Missy?" the Doctor asked.

"A lady never tells."

"That statement is wrong on any number of levels!"

" _Cheeky devil!_ " She knocked loudly on the entrance hatch. "Let me in, darling. It is I, Missy!"

" _Missy!_ " The hatch opened. "It is so good to hear your voice again!"

"Likewise, dear. Now, I know this man. He may be able to help you.

"For one thing, you will want to exchange our prisoners of war for theirs, yes?"

"Of course. We intend to negotiate for their safe return. Ours are being treated well, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," the Doctor assured her. "What about our friends?"

"The same."

Ginny was pacing the floors of the prison cell she was sharing with Harry and Wednesday. Whilst Spartan, it was not uncomfortable.

"Wednesday," she said, "can you twitch your nose, untie your ponytail, or whatever it takes to get this door open?"

"That will just mean we have to battle their guards, who are armed with guns and ray guns, just to get our wands and brooms back, _ma belle_ Ginny."

"I just want to hold my children," Ginny sobbed.

"Wednesday's right, Gin," her husband said, pulling her in for a hug. "Even if we escape this cell, we cannot reopen that portal.

"I want to see the kids again just as much as you do. They'll be well looked after, though. Millie and Pansy are with them, remember?"

"You are right, Harry. I'm just not one for sitting around doing nothing.

"Brr… This cell is cold!"

"Cells aren't generally designed for comfort, love! There are some sheets and blankets for bedding at the back of this cell. James Bond once told me that the best way to keep warm when with another person in a cold environment was to remove all or most of your clothing and share body heat. He seemed to imply this could be quite a pleasurable experience…"

"…With an attractive member of the opposite sex, no doubt!" Ginny concluded with a grin. "Well, I'm always up to sharing body heat with… Hang on, Wednesday. What are you up to?"

Wednesday was busy moving some of the sheets and blankets to another part of their cell. "Well, _ma belle_ Ginny, you don't want to, err, _share body heat_ with me!"

"Who says?" Ginny asked her. "If you play your cards right…"

Wednesday blinked. " _Mon Dieu!_ Are you saying…"

Harry laughed. "Ginny and I have been sharing True Love's Kisses for about two decades, Wednesday. We know them when we share them.

"Look, there is no way we can be swingers. Ginny and I love and respect each other too much for that. Then _you_ kissed us both. We both _just knew_ we had somehow both fallen in love with you _without_ falling out of love with each other. Not that we ever could do that!"

"Quite right, darling!" Ginny interjected.

"Thanks, Gin. And you have fallen for us too. We can tell."

"Exactly," Ginny concluded. "So," she continued, taking Wednesday by the hands, "come here you!"

The coterie of adventurers on Themyscira had been augmented. A tall, pale-skinned man with a small, neat moustache and short dark hair, expensively dressed and smoking a large Cuban cigar was talking to Tony Stark, Peter Parker and Batman. Talking to Hippolyta was a tall, equally pallid woman with long, flowing dark hair. A portly, bald man was stirring some ingredients in a cauldron. In addition, four adult redheads (one female) were standing in a corner of the palace courtyard, alongside five children of various ages, plus two other adult women, one a tall elegant blonde and the other short and with frizzy brown hair. With the news of the capture of Harry, Ginny and Wednesday, the Weasleys and Addams were out in force. True, Charlie was still looking after his dragons and Percy and George were both on holiday with their families, but Arthur, Molly, Bill and Ron had all Apparated to Themyscira as soon as they could, with Fleur, Hermione and the children in tow, or young lady in the case of Victoire.

"Tony, my good man, what is happening about my daughter and our friends?" Gomez Addams asked.

"We are exchanging our POWs," Tony explained, pointing at a row of disarmed Aurons under guard, "for Wednesday and the Potters tomorrow morning."

Molly, meanwhile, approached Millie and Pansy, who were keeping an eye on James, Albus and Lily. "How are they, my dears?"

"James and Albus seem to be coping," Millie told her softly, "although they are obviously upset. The littl'un, though, is in considerable distress. I'll be using some warestones Will and Susan Stanton gave me to monitor them tonight.

"Well, speak of the devil…" With a soft, haunting, bell-like chime, a pair of carved oak doors appeared. They opened and a middle-aged couple emerged. In fact, the tall brunette woman, Susan Stanton nee Pevensie was about ninety, but had been granted both functional immortality and the ability to alter her apparent age at will by Aslan the previous summer. Having fallen for her old friend Will Stanton, the last Old One, she had married him and generally the Last Friend of Narnia matched her age to his. The two generally looked around their mid-to-late fifties, planning to reduce their ages when they faked their deaths after Will's family and friends had passed away.

"Hermione called us," Will said. "Apparently, Harry, Ginny and Wednesday have been abducted by extra-dimensional aliens. That's a new one, even by our standards."

"It's a bit more complicated than that, Will," Pugsley told him. "Apparently, Missy has interfered in politics and almost caused an extra-dimensional war over some future Federation that is different to our future Federation. We have some captives over there to exchange for my sister and the Potters.

"Besides, isn't Susan the expert on extra-dimensional activity?"

"Aslan never abducted us!" Susan laughed. "Besides Regina Mills is actually _from_ another dimension, not just having _visited_ one! I'm sure I saw her around somewhere."

"She's talking to Hippolyta and Morticia," her husband noted. "Is it just me, or could Morticia be Hippolyta's younger sister?"

Bruce Banner was examining the spacecraft's portal generator. "Very nice! I suppose I can't replicate the technology, Doctor?"

"No, Bruce. For one thing, you don't have the resources to copy Time Lord technology. Also, I know the clean-up team for temperospatial problems. Trust me, you do _not_ want a visit from Sapphire and Steel! Unless it is for a general chat, anyway.

"So, Miss…?"

"Cally."

"I knew someone of that name. She was travelling with a man named Blake.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"No, but Blake's lot had all been killed, last I heard. Supposedly, the Federation caught up with them. What's left of it, anyway.

"They are the only good humans I've met up to now. And most of them were criminals…"

"Look, Cally Two, this isn't your home reality. Once we have resolved this little _diplomatic incident_ , I shall speak to whoever is in charge of your pocket universe, very adjacent to this one."

"Someone called Commissioner Sleer is supposed to be gaining a power base."

"I see."

Pansy smiled, as Millie pulled her in close. There were quartz-like warestones in their bedroom in the Potter tent, linked to others in James and Albus' and Lily's rooms. It had taken much cuddling and fussing from Millie to get the latter off to sleep.

"You know, darling," Pansy commented, "being parents isn't easy, but I still want to go ahead with the IVF, if… _Oh, Merlin!_ Harry was going to be…" She dissolved into tears.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Harry's a cunning fox, as is Wednesday. In any case, they are more valuable to these – _Auron_ 's, wasn't it? - alive. They want the Aurons we captured back, remember?"

"I know, it's just they offered us a home and a family when no-one other than the Greengrasses would. Whilst lesbianism isn't the _disgrace_ in the wizard world it can be in parts of the muggle world, the fact I was _that_ by Nott, Crabbe and Goyle…"

"After you, love, Harry, Ginny and the kids are the best things that ever happened to me. I'll get them back. Luckily, they have each other and Wednesday…"

Wednesday propped herself up on her left shoulder. " _Mon Dieu!_ I have had sex with both men and women before, but never like _that_!"

Harry grinned up at her. " _Having sex_ and _making love_ aren't necessarily the same thing, Wednesday!"

"Harry's right!" Ginny agreed. "Whilst I had never slept with a woman, or indeed anyone who wasn't Harry, before, _I_ know what it feels like to be one with your True Love, or True Loves now.

"Look, both Harry and I enjoyed Jack kissing us back on Themyscira. He's handsome, experienced and has all those pheromones. Neither of us, however, would _ever_ have sex with him. We don't love him as anything other than a friend.

"You are different. Once we realised the kisses you gave us were True Love's Kisses, just as the ones Harry and I share are, we _knew_ bedding you would not just be a quick tumble under the sheets (which we would _never_ indulge in), but the moment two became three forever more."

"Well then, _mes amours_ , my love life is sorted!" Wednesday then sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" Ginny asked.

"As you know, I turned 59 in February."

"You don't look a day over 30, darling! Both Harry and I can attest that you still have plenty of _vigour_ too!"

" _Merci beaucoup!_ It's work. There are too many people in the MACUSA Justice Department who forget that Pugsley and I were Senior Aurors when they were still in _diapers_."

"You could both transfer to the Ministry of Magic Auror team?" Harry suggested. "Or maybe ask my fellow Harry at the White Council if he needs new operatives?"

"The latter, I think, certainly for me," Wednesday said, kissing first Harry and then Ginny softly and tenderly on the lips. "As a rule, I never sleep with my boss!"

A tall man with long dark hair, a pronounced nose and a cold expression awoke. He looked at his two companions, a short man with receding hair and a tall man with curly dark hair, both still fast asleep. _Since we awoke from those energy weapons set to stun, we have been imprisoned here. Apparently, Servalan has started a rumour we were killed – or Commissioner Sleer now, I suppose._

Kerr Avon looked over to Vila Restal and Del Tarrant. _How few we are now! Gan and Cally are both long dead and both Scorpio and the Liberator are destroyed. According to Blake, Jenna was killed in an explosion. Blake himself is dead at my hands. I should never have listened to Tarrant. But he barely knew Blake and no-one knows better than I how good he was at not explaining himself until it was too late. I knew him and should have trusted him. ORAC might still be operational. We don't even know if Dayna and Soolin are still alive._

 _We need to get out of here, but how?_

There was a sombre mood at breakfast on Potter Island. Lily was picking at her breakfast of bacon, eggs and baked beans, not really being hungry. Millie had been in and out of her bedroom all night, trying to comfort her.

"My poor loves!" Molly fussed over the children. "Your parents will be back with you soon."

"I know, Grandma," Lily replied, "but Mummy, Daddy and Auntie Wednesday are prisoners on another planet somewhere. They might be being _tortured_ as we speak."

"They won't be, littl'un," Millie told her. "Their captives will be treating them well, as they want to trade them for _our_ captives. Why, they are probably in some comfort…"

The three lovers dressed quickly, wrapping sheets around their shoulders as they did so. "Poor Pansy and Millie will have to do a fair bit of fussing over Lily," Harry commented.

"Hopefully we will see your children again soon," Wednesday said softly.

" _Our_ children," Ginny corrected her. "You are, and always will be, a Potter now, Wednesday!"

"What a shame we are no longer _au naturel_ , Ginny. I have such a desire for you and Harry right now…"

"Save it for later, love!" Harry told her. "When we have a bed, central heating and hot water, as well as three hearts beating as one."

"I shall have to keep the pair of you, _non_?"

"You Addamses," Ginny commented, "are so _sexy_ when you speak French."

" _Eh bien, naturellement. C'est une langue romane, non?_ "

"I have never been more grateful that Bill married Fleur. I might need to take some more lessons, or brush up on the translation charms. Until then, however, I shall just continue swooning!"

" _Tellement adorables!_ "

"Stop flirting, you two!" Harry ordered with a grin. "Breakfast is served!"

Two Auron guards had indeed arrived with some bowls of porridge-like substance. Whilst it was not the most pleasant meal any of them had tasted, it was most welcome. The three captives snuggled together and tucked in heartily.

"Are we all set?" Harry Dresden asked.

"We are," Wonder Woman confirmed. "Batman, Catwoman, Clark and I are to go in the TARDIS, as are you, Jack, Regina, Natasha, Tony, Peter, Bruce, Missy, Zee and the Doctor, alongside the Addamses, Potters, Weasleys and our prisoners of course."

"I have _Harry Dresden-proofed_ the TARDIS again," the Doctor added hastily. "Callie Two is to open the portal and I will fly the TARDIS through outside the Vortex, then she will close the portal and use her ship's own dimension-shifting ability to follow us.

"Once we have retrieved our friends from New Auron, we have promised to help them take on the might of the Terran Federation. This is an alternate future. Whilst there is a rumour that a bunch of rebels on a ship named the _Scorpio_ were able to supply the antidote to the mind-control drugs, I have insufficient knowledge to assess this."

"The rest of us can defend Themyscira," Cap agreed. "Plus I believe you may be able to reverse the journey process should you need us?"

"Indeed," the Doctor said. "Contact the Council. See if UNCLE, the IMF, CIA, NSA, MI6 or whoever can send a few agents if necessary. Preferably Emma or Modesty, as I dread to think what James, Derek or Napoleon could get up to an island of women…"

A blue box flew through the portal, then faded in and out of existence before disappearing completely. The portal closed, before Cally's spacecraft appeared from nowhere and landed. To the surprise of the Auron sentries, with a whining and groaning sound the blue box rematerialized.

"This craft contains Missy and our fellow Aurons, plus some of our former opponents. Do you have our hostages?"

"Yes," agreed the Auron leader. "Bring them!"

Harry, Ginny and Wednesday were led out of the grotto that concealed the entrance to the Auron's headquarters, their hands tied behind their backs. The TARDIS doors opened and the Doctor led the Auron prisoners out of the TARDIS, Jack following with his revolver aimed at the captives. Missy, the Addamses, Potters, Weasleys and others followed behind.

"Mummy! Daddy! Auntie Wednesday!" cried an excited Lily.

"Good to see you too, love!" Ginny replied. She turned to her captors. "Any chance of untying us, so we can embrace our kids?"

"Once our prisoners are all returned to us, you shall all be released."

Jack nodded and lowered his pistol. "OK, boys and girls. You can go to your fellow Aurons."

Within a few minutes, the Aurons were reunited. At a nod from the leader, three of the Auron guards cut the cords around their captives' wrists. A few minutes after that, Harry and Ginny were under a Potter-Weasley rugby scrum and Wednesday was being warmly embraced by her family.

Jack nodded at the trio, once their families had released them. "Good to see you all again.

"Wait…! Your scents are all over each other. I lost, huh?"

"Way to go, sis!" Pugsley laughed.

"It was a contest you were never in, Jack!" Ginny chuckled. "Harry and I only sleep with our True Love, or _True Loves_ now!"

Harry approached Gomez Addams. "May Ginny and I formally request your beautiful daughter's hand in marriage, sir?"

"Well, my good man, what does the lady herself say?"

" _Oui! Père, je n'ai jamais rien de plus souhaitée. Veuillez dire oui!_ "

"Fleur, darling," Ginny said sweetly, "I am truly sorry for everything nasty I ever said to or about you. Please help Harry and me improve our French. That sounded so romantic…"

"She has never desired anything more and is begging her father to consent," Fleur interpreted.

"Oh Gomez, I _never_ thought we would attend either of our offspring's weddings," Morticia sobbed. "The Potters and Frumps were old allies, so were the Potters and Addamses."

" _Je consens!_ Welcome to the family officially, Harry and Ginny! Hurt her – and I don't need to threaten you both, because I can see the three of you are passionately in love."

Harry grinned. "Thank you." Ginny and he knelt before Wednesday, each grasping one of her hands in theirs. "Wednesday Friday Addams, we adore you," they exclaimed in unison. "Will you marry us?"

" _Oui, merci beaucoup! Oui, mes amours!_ " sobbed Wednesday happily.

"Well, assuming Themyscira or Storybrooke can perform the ceremony…?"

"Mother would be delighted," Wonder Woman told her.

"As would we," Regina agreed.

"Then we'll arrange to have replicas of our engagement and wedding rings made for you, darling!"

"Does that mean I call you Mom now, Auntie Wednesday?" Lily asked. "I mean, it is American and I already have a Mum…"

"I don't think she'll be able to answer you," Pansy observed wryly, "for quite some time…"

James and Albus groaned, as they saw their parents and new stepmother-to-be kissing. _Why do adults have to be so embarrassing?_

The Doctor suddenly started as he heard an alarm sound within the TARDIS. He ran inside and then went straight to the console. _There's some sort of distress signal in this sector of space._ "Cally Two," he called, leaning through the TARDIS doors and beckoning the Auron into the TARDIS. "Which planet is this?" he asked as he led her to the VDU image.

"It's a frontier world, arboreal. Gauda Prime is its name."


	4. Chapter 4: ORAC

"Charming spot!" Regina observed as she exited the TARDIS onto Gauda Prime. "I'm having Enchanted Forest flashbacks!"

"What's that?" Harry Dresden asked, pointing at the ground. "It looks like a Plexiglas box with wires and LEDs inside."

"Ah, I thought so!" the Doctor exclaimed. "ORAC!"

He found that the "key" (a white plastic box) was in place and switched it on. " _What is it now?!_ " the device grumbled tersely.

"Hello, ORAC."

"Hello, _Doctor_. Changed again, I see?"

"Twice. I was all skin, bones and red Converse trainers the last time we met, and all teeth, curls and scarf the time before that. What happened?"

"Avon tossed me aside like cheap rubbish!" the supercomputer complained. "The _Scorpio_ was destroyed…"

" _Scorpio?!_ "

"Our ship."

"What happened to the _Liberator_?"

"Destroyed earlier."

"I see. What was Avon doing?"

"He had heard that Blake was leading the rebels here."

"Blake? Wasn't he…?"

"The leader of our gallant band of waifs and strays? Yes, although he and Jenna left sometime after Gan was killed. Cally died in an explosion just after we lost the _Liberator_. Since Blake and Jenna left, Del Tarrant, Dayna Mellanby and Soolin have joined the crew. Tarrant was presumably killed when the _Scorpio_ crashed on this planet just before Avon…"

"Yes, you said!

"It was a clever idea to use that emergency frequency I taught you, since neither the Federation nor the rebels use it. How did you know I would come?"

"Using my ability to analyse data and events," ORAC announced smugly, "I predicted your arrival. You are famed for coming when things are at their bleakest, after all. This is surely that situation."

"Irritating, isn't he?" Iron Man commented.

" _Strange!_ I cannot communicate with the computer in your suit. Does that mean you and your friends other than the Auron are extra-dimensional travellers from the Doctor's home reality in which tarriel cells are not the basic component of computers?"

"That's right," Bruce Banner agreed. "We have silicon chips in our computers. I take it these – _tarriel cells_ have the same function?"

"That's right, Bruce," the Doctor commented. "ORAC can interface with any computer containing such cells."

"Useful," Batman commented. "I take it we are taking it with us?"

"My ability to move unaided is limited!"

"And I thought Metal Mickey was aggravating!" Hermione grumbled. "This thing has a real attitude problem!"

"I was programmed to reflect the personality, voice and vocal mannerisms of my creator, Ensor. He was terse, irritable and often unhelpful. Avon had often complained that if I wasn't so valuable, he would dump me. Either that or someone would remove my key…"

"Thanks for the suggestion!" the Doctor concluded, doing just that. "Now just do whatever it is you do when unable to ramble on."

Avon sighed as his, Vila and Tarrant's next meal appeared via a crude dumbwaiter system. True, the beds and chairs were not uncomfortable and there was a small en suite with toilet, basin and shower, but they had been cooped up in their cell for a couple of weeks now.

"Not exactly the lap of luxury," Vila grumbled.

"What worries me," Tarrant argued, "is _why_ Servalan didn't just kill us. Since we could identify her as Servalan and have the biggest thorns in her side for years, she would have no real reason for keeping us alive. From what she occasionally deigns to tell us over that contraption, she has let it be known we were killed here on Gauda Prime, assuming we _are_ still on Gauda Prime." He nodded at an audio-visual communications device in the corner, designed for incoming messages.

"Where did you leave ORAC, Avon?" Tarrant continued.

"In the forests somewhere."

"She wants ORAC badly. That would still beg the question as to _why_ she hasn't asked the question by now."

"Are you learning caution and logic, Tarrant?" Avon asked. "There's hope for you yet!

"Now to see if we can escape. Vila, can you work your magic on the exit door?"

"As if I haven't been trying for the past fortnight…"

"Well, try harder man!"

"Tarrant, your alpha male posturing is getting tedious!"

"Pots and kettles, Avon, pots and kettles…!"

Wednesday smiled as she walked through the forests of Gauda Prime. Their families having brought clean clothing with them, she, Ginny and Harry had been shown to a TARDIS bedroom to shower and change. _Obviously I had to say something in French! It was good to have a proper bed for our love-making this time!_

With Molly Weasley and Morticia Addams happy to look after the children with Victoire's help, the three of them had decided to join the team investigating the planet. After a day or so as prisoners of the Aurons, it was good to be out in the fresh air. Whilst their brooms (like their wands) had been returned to them by Cally prior to their departure, they were happy to walk, with Ginny holding her left hand and Harry her right. The Potters' other hands were clasped together in front of Wednesday's waist. _At almost sixty, I'm acting like a love-sick teenager! So are my betrothed, although they are some twenty years my junior. I never thought I would find my One, let alone my Two! Oh, I've had boyfriends and girlfriends – even bedded a couple of each – but nothing close to a proposal before._

"Hmm," the Doctor said. "There seems to be some sort of power source dead ahead." A building was quickly in view. "What is this place. ORAC?" He replaced the key.

" _What is it now?!_ "

"Can you get us in?"

"Of course I can!"

"Please do so!"

Once the computer had connected with the building's, a door opened. Seeing someone walk past, the Doctor stepped up to him. "What is this place?"

"It's one of our rebel bases, just about the only one left after the Federation came two weeks or so back.

"We were betrayed by one of our own. She manipulated Avon into killing Blake, before they were all shot down by Commissioner Sleer's troops…"

"Servalan's" piped up ORAC. "Commissioner Sleer is really Servalan."

"Why am I not surprised?!" mused the Doctor.

"Really?" Missy commented. "I must meet her. See if she's as _good_ at being _bad_ as I am."

"Oh, trust me," the Doctor said grimly, "she's _much worse_ …"

"Ooh, I do love a _challenge_!"

"I know that you do. Try to avoid the temptation!"

"Spoilsport!"

"What do you want us to do, Steve?" Emma Peel asked over the video link. Thanks to regular access to Sherlock Holmes' Royal Jelly Honey treatment, she looked considerably younger than her almost 79 years.

Steve Rogers smiled back at her. "Just that the likes of you, Modesty and Willie are available in case we need support. I've approached the Slayers as well, just in case.

"At the very least, we need someone to keep an eye on the usual suspects whilst we are here and the Fantastic Four are off-world again. There are enough heroes left in New York – Daredevil, Luke Cage and company – to deal with the Kingpin, Doctor Octopus, the Owl and their ilk, but Doctor Doom or HYDRA might try something."

"Or General Zod, Aries, or Apollo," Emma agreed, "with Diana and the Kryptonians elsewhere. I'll contact Richard Barrett at Nemesis. We'll be needing him, Craig and Sharon if the _really big boys_ make a move!"

"Quite right, Emma," Steve replied. "You are good, but you are not a metahuman!"

"What is Servalan trying to achieve, ORAC?" the Doctor asked.

"To manipulate her way back into power," the supercomputer replied. "She was believed dead, killed when the _Liberator_ exploded. After that, most of the Federation authorities launched a coup in which most of those loyal to Servalan were either killed in the fighting or tried and executed afterwards.

"In actual fact, Servalan had somehow survived, hiding from Federation justice under the pseudonym of Commissioner Sleer. She was using a new drug, known as the Pacifier, to pacify rebel planets, by making the populations docile and servile. By building up a power base, whilst killing those who had discovered her true identity, she intended to retake the Federation.

"Dayna and Tarrant identified her whilst on a mission to the planet Helotrix. Avon recently struck a blow against her by passing an antidote to the Pacifier to rebel leaders.

"I must warn you all that Servalan is still highly dangerous. Approach with extreme caution!"

"Thank you, ORAC," the Doctor noted. "Where will we find Servalan?" he asked one of the surviving rebels.

"Commissioner Sleer has been visiting Gauda Prime since just after the deaths of Blake, Avon and the others. She has a base at Blake's old hideout."

"Back to the TARDIS everyone!" the Doctor ordered. "Her defences aren't good enough to keep the old girl out!"

"You intend to kill her?" Cally asked hopefully.

"No," Jack told her, "he wouldn't be that ruthless."

"No, Jack. I won't kill her, as I wouldn't be that _merciful_ …"

"Unlucky _me_!" Missy grumbled. "I suppose _she's_ your archenemy now? _Men!_ "

"Shut up, Missy!"

"This model really is _a grumpy old man_."

"May I suggest that you follow my previous instruction?"

" _Or else?_ "

" _Or else!_ "

"This ship still defies all logic," ORAC announced, once they were inside the TARDIS.

" _If you even think about trying to download the databanks_ ," the Doctor warned testily, " _I will turn you into a glorified fish tank. Am I clear?_ "

"As crystal, Doctor!"

"Do I get a bedtime story, Auntie Millie?" Lily asked.

"We just had a walk through the woods, littl'un. Hopefully, Wonder Witch will help take down an evil ex-president. This Servalan sounds like – well, the only adjectives I can use to describe what she comes across as are ones you shouldn't hear until you are older."

"And all you brought back," Albus grumbled, "is a _talking Perspex box_!"

"I assure you, young man, that _I_ am a powerful supercomputer, able to control any systems using…" ORAC was cut off by the Doctor removing the key. "Whilst he is annoying, ORAC is a useful computer in this alternate reality future. In this pocket universe, he can remotely communicate with just about every computer system or network.

"ORAC is intensely situational-aware too. He automatically activated a sophisticated anti-EMP device in his hardware. I have to manually activate the TARDIS. That's how ORAC can work with the walking power cut in close proximity!"

"So, Auntie Wednesday," Lily piped up, "perhaps you can tell me what you, Mummy and Daddy were up to when you were in captivity…"

" _That_ , young lady," her father told her sternly, "is a story for when you are _much older_ …"

Two females, one black with close-cropped hair and the other with her blonde hair in a ponytail, had another go at the door of their cell.

"Still no luck with the wretched door!" Dayna Mellanby complained. "I doubt even Vila could pick this lock. Any further ideas, Soolin?"

Her blonde friend shrugged. "None! We don't even know whether any or all of the men are alive. I mean that _bitch_ Servalan…"

"…Has chosen just this minute to contact you both!" came the unmistakeable sardonic tones over the loudspeakers. They turned to see the glamorous raven-haired, finely dressed figure of Servalan over the monitors. "How are the two of you? Sorry, I forgot, _both dead_ , at least _officially_ …"

"What is it you want, Servalan?" Dayna snapped back. "Gloating is not dignified!"

"No, but it is _so very satisfying_!

"Well, I have much to do, trying to become _Supreme Empress_ of the Terran Federation. I'll chat more later, girls!" With that the screen went dead and no further words came through the speakers.

"I _hate_ that _bitch_!" Soolin grumbled.

"We have identified what we think are Servalan's quarters," the Doctor announced. "Do you think we are ready for a fight?"

"Yes!" Iron Man announced. "I'm in full armour, Pete's in costume, as is Tash. Obviously, Tall, Dark and Grumpy and his other half have _never been out of costume_. The Kryptonians and Amazons are all suited and booted…"

"Only Diana of us Amazons!" Millie announced. She spun quickly to the right and a quick vortex, flash of light and a thunderclap later was Wonder Witch again. "There! Who says ladies can't change quickly?!"

"Stay safe, Auntie Wonder Witch," Lily said, hugging her. She turned to her parents and stepmother-to-be. "You too, Mummy, Daddy, Mommy!"

"Aww, sweetie!" said a touched Wednesday, leaning to kiss Lily's forehead. "I've always wanted kids, but never found the right father. Now I have three, without all the pregnancy or nappy-changing…"

Once they had said their own goodbyes to the children, Harry and Ginny joined her. " _Rester en sécurité, mes chéris. Nous avons un mariage le plan!_ "

"Fleur?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"She said you were to keep safe, as you all have a wedding to plan."

Molly grinned as the happy trio shared kisses with gusto. "I don't know, Arthur. Not exactly dignified, but good news nonetheless."

"I thought you would be more conservative, Mum," Hermione noted. "Wizards and witches seem to have bypassed the 'Summer of Love'!"

"On the contrary, dear, my daughter has not only bagged the Boy-Who-Lived, but also an Addams. Do you know what effect being related to that house would have on our social standing? I know Augusta Longbottom regards them as "jumped-up professionals and tradesmen", but…" The look on her face told Hermione that her mother-in-law was only semi-serious.

"Well," the Doctor said, starting the TARDIS, "time to renew an old acquaintance." He operated a few switches on the central console, starting the time rotor and causing the distinctive sound that signalled materialisation or dematerialisation (in this case). "Co-ordinates set. We should be arriving shortly!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Blackest of Hearts

Servalan smiled. She activated the "hotline" to Avon, Vila and Tarrant's cell. "Hello, boys! Not that you are boys now."

"Considering you have _loved_ the other two here," Vila quipped, " _you_ would know!"

"Vila!" Avon snapped. "What do you want this time, _Commissioner_?!"

"The location of ORAC!"

"Why not ask us two weeks back?" Tarrant asked her.

"You always were smarter than you look! Until now, I wasn't sure. Now, the Federation is on its knees thanks to your Pacifier antidote. With ORAC, I can take over their computer systems and regain power, even declare myself Supreme Empress."

"Not much of an Empire, by the sound of things," Avon noted sardonically.

"With ORAC in my hands, that can change," Servalan replied. "Now, I do have a bargaining chip." She activated the link to Dayna and Soolin's cells, before allowing both cells to see a split-screen with both her and their erstwhile comrades in view. "Nice of you to join us ladies!"

"Dayna, Soolin, are you both alright?"

"Yes thank you, Tarrant," Dayna replied. "So you are fellow guests at Hotel Servalan? Terrible service, isn't it?"

"Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion," Servalan interjected, "but I want to know where ORAC is _now_! No takers?! Luckily, I have a backup plan…" She flicked a few switches. Dayna and Soolin began to gasp for breath. "I am turning their cell and its en suite into a depressurising airlock, Avon. Speak now or they die!"

"Don't tell him, Avon!" Dayna panted.

A whining and groaning noise sounded. Servalan paled, turning to see the familiar blue box materialise behind her. The door opened and the Doctor entered, carrying ORAC. "Hand-delivered, I see! Just what I wanted!"

ORAC ignored her. "Accessing computer systems, Doctor. I am now restoring the air levels in Dayna and Soolin's cell to standard levels."

Whilst he had been speaking, Servalan had activated the alarm. A number of armed Federation guards were bursting into the room. One of them tried to stun one of the people coming out of that blue box (how did they all fit into it?), but only sent him staggering to the ground.

"Just a few words from me," the collapsed man said, "followed by two from the _other guy_. Mine are: _Don't make me angry! You won't like me when I'm angry!_ " Bruce Banner's pupils had already flashed green and his skin was developing a greenish tinge.

"And the other guy's?" one of the guards asked.

" ** _HULK SMASH!_** " The man's clothing had ripped off, save for elasticated pink long johns, as his body had _expanded_ , his skin now a dark green. With those two words barely from his lips, he leapt at the guards, punching and kicking. Federation troopers were soon flying unconscious in all directions.

"Now you've done it, dearie!" Missy told Servalan sweetly.

"Doctor!" Servalan said.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out!"

"What do you want?"

"World peace! I've always wanted to say that. Now, more to the point, you to release your captives and to stop your plans for power.

"Do _anything_ else. Tiddlywinks, stamp collecting, marathon running, three-dimensional chess, folk dancing… I don't care. _Anything!_ Just _not_ being a power-crazed dictator."

Servalan was looking around her. Her troops, such as they were, were in disarray. Four superhuman blurs of blue-and-red, red-white-and-blue and black-and-white were rushing around at speed, sending her guards flying as effectively as that green _monster_ (for want of a better term), who was still on the rampage. Some sort of red-and-gold robot was hovering near the ceiling, using what seemed to be reverse tractor beams to good effect. A man in red-and-blue had climbed a sheer wall and firing a _webbing_ material with adhesive qualities, before yanking her men off their feet with incredible strength, whilst rattling off quips like machinegun fire. Elsewhere, a flame-haired woman in black was using twin handguns, some sort of electrical discharge weapons on her wrists and her arms and legs to devastating effect.

 _The Doctor has interesting friends_ , she mused, as the man and woman dressed as Earth animals were high-kicking two of her best officers to the ground, before using a sort of throwing weapon and a whip respectively to fell two more. _This is a catastrophe! I must go down to their cells and force Avon and his bunch of fellow criminals to get me ORAC._

"Where is she off to," Zee asked. " _Elgnatne seriw!_ " Two long trailing wires suddenly entangled the legs of Federation guards, dragging them to the floor. Stunners from Ron and Hermione sent these guards into the Land of Nod.

"Towards the cells holding the _Scorpio_ crew, as was anyway," ORAC noted.

"Lead us to her, ORAC!" the Doctor ordered. "Jack, Regina, Harry P, Ginny, Wednesday and Pugsley, with me. Harry D, do you have your blasting rod on you?"

"Of course, Doctor. What for?"

"I might need you to cast your most powerful _Fuego_ once we return. In the meantime, help the others in the fight."

"Certainly! _Arctis!_ " Harry Dresden used his staff to cause a thick slab of sheet ice to form over the floor, sending some of Servalan's few remaining conscious guards skidding into the walls.

The Doctor led his team after Servalan, ORAC directing them from information gained from the base's computer network. Eventually, they came to a large room. Servalan was threatening five people with a gun of some sort.

"Now, Doctor, hand ORAC over or one of your friends will die!"

"Wait, _Doctor_ ," Vila mused. "Yes, it is _him_. It's in those young-old eyes.

"Hello, old friend. You've changed again, I see."

"Yes, I'm a Scotsman with attack eyebrows now. Hello, Vila, Avon. It's good to see you both again. In trouble as usual, I see."

"Excuse me!" Servalan snapped. "I need ORAC to regain power. Hand it over, Doctor!"

"That hair, that dress, that attitude," Regina mused, looking at Servalan. "Yes, you are the old me on a _really_ bad day!"

"I'm losing patience, Doctor!" Servalan saw Jack raise his revolver, so shot him dead before he could fire. "One life lost already."

Wednesday adjusted her ponytail and Servalan's gun flew out of her hand. " _How_ did you…? Never mind, I'll just take ORAC _now_ …" With a surprising show of strength, she kicked upwards and sent ORAC flying from the Doctor's arms. Catching the computer deftly, she ran off. As she ran past Jack, he took a sudden deep breath and sat up, his wounds already healing. "You have some _weird_ friends, Doctor!"

"After her!" ordered Avon. "She must not leave with ORAC!"

Servalan used ORAC to lock the doors behind her. The Doctor's sonic sunglasses, however, quickly got them through after her.

Back in Servalan's main office, the battle was over. Most of the Federation forces had fled. Servalan burst in with ORAC. She didn't notice the sheet ice, though, and ran straight onto it. Her legs began to slide from under her. A shout of " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " from Harry Potter, hot on her tail, made ORAC float into the air. Wonder Witch flew up and caught the supercomputer.

Seeing the crew of the _Scorpio_ joining up with the Doctor's eclectic bunch of allies was the final straw for Servalan. Producing a small projectile weapon and a dagger from their hiding places in her dress, she fired one small but deadly bullet from the gun, sending Soolin badly bleeding to the floor.

"I have further bullets in the gun and the dagger is coated in a lethal neurotoxin," she crowed. "At least I can escape.

"I don't know where you found your friends from, Doctor, but I shall find a way to reach them and all their families. Then they shall feel the wrath of Servalan!"

"Oh no you won't, lady!" Regina snapped, before vanishing in a cloud of blue smoke, then reappearing in front of Servalan. " _No-one threatens Robin and Henry!_ " A batarang sent the dagger flying out of her opponent' s left hand, landing harmlessly on the floor. Batman was also someone prone to action if you threatened his family and friends, only much less _lethally_ than Regina and Emma were given to. Whilst Regina would never claim that martial arts were her forte, it was easy enough to use her left arm to raise Servalan's right arm so that the gun was pointed harmlessly upwards. Now for her right hand to perform her party piece…

Servalan felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down to see Regina's hand was _in_ her. The former Evil Queen pulled out a blackened lump. "I don't think _even_ my mother's heart was ever _quite_ that black. What made you evil? It obviously was _highly effective_! You must live _down_ to your reputation!"

"What have you done, you brazen _hussy_?! Is this a trick? Well, die…" Servalan tried to bring her gun arm down, but it was too late. "Not today, lady. Time for you to be _heartbroken_!" Regina crushed her heart to a powder and she collapsed lifeless to the floor. "As I said, _no-one_!"

Regina turned to the others. "Sorry, I just had to…"

"Defend yourself and protect your family?" Wonder Woman clarified. "That's not a crime, Regina."

Tarrant and Dayna were desperately trying first aid on Soolin. "Stop, my friends. We all know that I am dying.

"Avon, Vila, Tarrant, Dayna, even you ORAC, you turned me from a thief, smuggler and murderess into a valiant resistance fighter. A bunch of criminals we may be, but we did good, didn't we?"

"Yes, Soolin," Avon told her with surprising gentleness. "We did good."

"I am glad. Keep the fight going, Avon. I barely knew him, but I think it's what _Blake_ would have wanted…" At that her eyes clouded over. Tarrant closed them gently.

"I may have been tricked into killing Blake," Avon said angrily, "but I won't let his, Soolin, Gan, Jenna and Cally's deaths be in vain. The fight goes on until the Federation is no more."

"What with, Avon?" Vila asked. "We have no ship, remember! Tarrant's a great pilot, but even he has to have something to fly!"

"I can help with that," the Doctor mused. "Oh, this is Cally Two. She's another Auron." Everyone present _heard_ Cally say _I am sorry for your loss_ , but her lips never moved.

"Yes, she's definitely an Auron," Vila noted.

"More than that," Cally spoke orally this time, "I am an _Auron witch_." She gestured with her hand and a book levitated into the air.

"How useful! Can we keep her, Avon?"

"Well, Vila, we need another two members. We are supposed to be _Blake's Seven_ , not _Blake's Five_! Not that she can replace our first Cally, Soolin, or any of the others."

"This is Commissioner Sleer," came Servalan's voice over the intercom, "or Servalan, if you prefer. You killed my clone then? No matter, I can make my escape."

"But we never perfected the cloning process on humans," Cally protested.

" _You_ didn't, _dearie_ ," came over the speakers in Missy's Glaswegian tones. " _I did!_ I've been working with Servalan ever since I fell into this pocket reality a couple of months back.

"If I gave her cloning technology and aided her in regaining ORAC, _she_ would give me a Federation Army to conquer _your_ precious Earth, Doctor. _That_ would attract your attention! Of course, tricking the Aurons into battle was more fun!

"Meanwhile, Blake tested Tarrant by claiming to have betrayed you all to the Federation. Of course, Avon killed him before he could explain it was a test. Still, my friend here was able to use it to her advantage."

" _We_ trusted you, Missy!" Cally shouted angrily.

" _Never trust her, or him!_ " the Doctor muttered. "Working with Servalan is a new low _even for you, Missy!_ Which, considering you have allied yourself with both the Daleks and the Cybermen in your _Master_ days, is quite some achievement!"

"Until the next time, _boyfriend_!" Missy called. They heard the sound of a small spacecraft taking off.

"They got away, then?" Tarrant sighed.

"Yes, Tarrant," Avon told him coldly. "Servalan escaped again!"

"Wait," Regina paled. " _Robin, Henry, Swan!_ They are in danger."

"Servalan will want ORAC first," Dayna told her. "She is obsessed with _power_ , not _vengeance_. She will want to regain control over the Federation first.

"If we can acquire a new ship, we could keep her busy."

"As I said," the Doctor mused, "I have an idea in mind…

"Back into the TARDIS, everyone. Harry D, when it is just you and me left, cast _Fuego_ with your blasting rod and then we go inside ourselves sharpish!"

"I'm sorry your precious ORAC is still not in your hands," Missy sympathised with Servalan. "If I had only _persuaded_ the Doctor that I should have carried that insolent computer…"

"That can't be helped now," Servalan told her. "I need to get my hands on him, it, whatever, before I can advance my plans, though.

"Any ideas?! Avon and his crew have no ship. We can attack Gauda Prime…"

"I'm sure the Doctor has a plan, my friend. I suspect that Avon will have a new ship before long…"

"Where are we going, Doctor?" Jack asked.

"On a recruitment drive, Jack. To gather the best engineers that the multiverse can offer, so Avon, Vila and company can have their new ship.

"We are now arriving at our first destination." They stepped out of the TARDIS onto a patio in front of a villa on a tropical island. "Welcome to Tracy Island in the year 2068, Jack." He tapped on the villa door.

A beautiful young woman of obviously South East Asian origins opened the door.

"Well, _hello_!"

" _Jack!_ "

"I was only saying _hello_!"

"Mom, Robin and I need to breathe!" Henry Mills told Regina, who was hugging her husband and son very tightly indeed. The Doctor had taken the others' apart from Jack back to Themyscira.

"Sorry, it is just that I need to know that you are both safe. If anything happened…"

"It hasn't," Robin Hood told her. "Although if you wish to check that _everything_ is in _working order_ …"

"Are you sure that _you_ aren't telepathic…?"

"So we finally got the children to bed," Millie sighed, back in their wizard tent on Potter Island. "Well, at least there's five of us adults now. This parenting lark is hard work!"

"Having second thoughts, Millie?" Harry asked.

"About Pansy's IVF? Not on your life!"

"Well," Wednesday mused, "I shall have to spend a month or so sorting things out back home, but I shall be at Grimmauld Place as much as possible. Once everything is done, I'll move in full time and we can start planning _l'événement de l'année sociale, non_?"

"At least for witches and wizards," Pansy agreed.

"You speak French, Pansy?"

"The Parkinsons have a holiday home near Nice, Gin. I picked up enough of the lingo to _not_ need to rely on translation charms.

"Wednesday said that your wedding would be the social event of the year."

"Harry, Wednesday, bedroom, now! Pansy, Millie, goodnight!"

"I wish I had more time to research the technology on Auron and Gauda Prime," Bruce Banner noted. "There was plenty of scientific advancements that I could have studied."

"They are asking us for our assistance with this new project of the Doctor's," Tony reminded him. "I'm sure you could take that opportunity."

"Well, if you hadn't been hit with that ray gun, Bruce," Peter agreed, "Old Lettuce Lips might not have shown up quite so soon. It was good to have him around, though."

Bruce's eyes briefly acquired a greenish tinge. " _Clever spider!_ "

"Well, who wouldn't want a giant green one-man army, _nyet_?" Natasha agreed.

"Well, now we are all here," Steve suggested, "we can join the party tomorrow. I think Clark said the _other_ Bruce was organising it."

"As Tall, Dark and Grumpy?!" Tony mused. "Well, Clark's bachelor party went well, I suppose."

"Dr Banner," the tall dark-haired Rex Milligan called, approaching the heroes, "may I have an interview for my series on great contemporary muggle scientists for the _Quibbler_? I've already spoken to Mr Stark and Dr Parker."

"Sure," Bruce agreed, "although you took a risk approaching me like that."

"I'll say!" Tony agreed. "It has been known to make him angry…"

"I could get used to this," mused Wednesday. " _L'amour véritable est la meilleure chose que jamais!_ "

"Keep up the French expressions, Wednesday," Ginny told her, "and the three of us should be in post-coital bliss on a _very_ regular basis!"

"Vixen!" Harry teased his wife.

"Only for you both, my darlings!"

" _Elle est assez enthousiaste, non?_ "

"I haven't cast any translation charms, Gin, but I think she agrees with me!"


	6. Chapter 6: Seven Once More

"The, err, a-a-anti-matter r-r-reactors and, err, p-p-propulsion s-s-systems are coming on n-n-nicely, err, D-D-Doctor," said the man in the lab coat with large square-framed glasses. "The p-p-propulsion systems are just like the ones we use for, err, T-T-Thunderbirds One, Two and T-T-Three."

"Thank you, Brains. Geordi?"

"Almost finished, Doctor," said the black man with the visor. "The hull should be reinforced and a teleportation device installed.

"Worf's working on the weaponry, shields and cloaking technology. How's it going?"

"Successfully, thank you, Lieutenant Commander," the tall Klingon rumbled. "I have added phasers and photon torpedoes to the arsenal. In addition, I have increased the shielding capabilities.

"Mr Stark here has boosted the effectiveness of the Electronic Warfare defences."

"I've been working on the new computer systems with that Englishman and his robot," Tony agreed. "The systems are now pulse-hardened and virus-proof.

"As to the AI and cleaning and maintenance robots…" Tony nodded at the tall bespectacled dark-haired man.

"Clev- err, Ken?"

"The AI is quite sophisticated…"

"Hang on!" Hermione said. "By the look of things, you are, what, about 60 and from our era. What do you know about Artificial Intelligence?"

"Clever Clogs here invented me when still a teenager," came the familiar electronic voice from behind her. She turned to see the five-foot tall, grey steel form of Metal Mickey, the only robot in the world to be a creation of both magic and science (apart from Rover at the long-since closed facility for disaffected secret agents called simply The Village). "I am both artificial and intelligent. Clever Clogs borrowed me from the Science Museum to assist him.

"Only Stringbean and he visit me much these days. The Museum Authorities tell me that I can't boogie and forget to feed me Atomic Thunderbusters. I have to use magic on them. That makes them boogie. _Boogie! Boogie!_ "

"Are you sure that this robot is intelligent?" asked ORAC from a stand nearby. "It seems very primitive and to have a limited vocabulary."

"Everyone's a critic. Clever Clogs, tell this rude box my capabilities."

"Mickey here is a sophisticated construct of both scientific genius and magical power. Amongst other functions, he can use magic via the heart-light on his left chest panel. Also, he can play any music in his databanks, disco dance and animate most household appliances."

"Thank you, Clever Clogs. I am intelligent. So put that in your pipe and smoke it!"

"I have neither mouth, lungs nor pipe. You are a primitive heap of scrap metal with lights."

"When you are a Perspex box containing lights? You can't even boogie. I can." The robot then played "Staying Alive" whilst moving his metal limbs in a kind of jerky disco dance.

"I am the greatest supercomputer ever built!" ORAC boasted. "Amongst my capabilities are being able to communicate with and take control of any hardware containing tarriel cells. I can also predict the future. You aren't in my league!"

"At least I can _boogie_! You can't _even move unaided!_ You are a naughty computer!"

Ken sighed. " _Mickey!_ "

"Boogie, Clever Clogs, Boogie!"

"Are you _quite sure_ that the creator of Metal Mickey counts as an AI and robotics expert, Doctor?" Hermione asked, once Ken and Mickey started work on a cleaning robot.

"Mickey can perform tasks unaided and unrequested, so Ken created an AI with a bunch of scraps and some assistance from a local Wiccan. You should have seen the robot when faced with a faction of Daleks once. Some Daleks were, well, gliding around in circles like ballet dancers in long skirts, singing "I WILL SUR-VIVE!" to the music being played from Mickey's right chest unit, after being hit by the magic beam from his left one. The others, however, were in full "AL-ERT! AL-ERT! WE ARE UN-DER ATT-ACK!" mode. I don't think I've ever seen my old adversaries so terrified…"

From those staying on Potter Island, only Hermione had gone into the "time bubble" the Doctor had created to allow time to finish the new spacecraft before too long in either part of the multiverse. Ron was looking after Rose and Hugo, who were splashing about in the sea. Albus and Lily were playing with Millie's two cats Whisky and Soda, whilst Pansy and Millie watched from the sunbed they were snuggled together on. Bill, Fleur and their children were sunbathing on a beach, whilst Arthur was talking to Gomez and Fester about the best ways to integrate muggle technology into a magical home, which Gomez Addams was an acknowledged expert at. Pugsley was helping James with some holiday homework. Harry Dresden was using the Sight to check the island's magical defences, although being in the Bermuda Triangle was a pretty big defence itself. Finally, Harry, Ginny and Wednesday were making wedding plans with Morticia and Molly.

"So, you intend to tie the knot on Themyscira?" Morticia asked.

" _Oui, mère, c'est notre souhait. Ils sont d'organiser une cérémonie spéciale pour nous._ "

"I would speak in English, Wednesday dear," Molly advised. "For one thing, it allows us to understand you without translation charms. Secondly, it reduces the chances of Ginny dragging you and Harry back to the bedroom straight away."

"The first sounds reasonable, Molly. As for the second, I _want_ to be so dragged in due course!"

"There's time enough for _that_ later, love," said Harry, kissing first her and then Ginny. He smiled as both his True Loves shared their own kiss, before cuddling up to him contentedly. "In the meantime, we want to get everything sorted for the summer."

"That's rather short notice, Harry," Morticia told him.

"Why wait? I just want Ginny and I to be carrying our bride over the threshold as soon as possible."

"True Love," Wednesday sighed. "Why have I never found it before? Still, I'm making up for lost time now!"

"By creating a temporary time bubble, I was able to get this vehicle made," the Doctor announced. "So, ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you all to the _Liberator II_?!"

"Avon," Vila said in awe, looking at the large white shape of the main section linked to three nacelles, two below and one above. "It's just like the original, only slightly bigger."

"Better armed, too," the Doctor told them. "Mr Worf has added phasers to each nacelle, alongside the neutron blaster cannons and plasma bolts. It can also now fire photon torpedoes from two tubes in the main section, one fore and one aft."

"I've supplied over a hundred torpedoes," the Klingon rumbled, "plus provided Mr Clogs' maintenance robots with the ability to manufacture more.

"I've also supplied a powerful force field, less draining on the ship's power. Finally, since you are from a reality in which there do not appear to be Klingons or Romulans, I have included a cloaking device. Not only will you be almost to impossible to detect electronically, you will be invisible to the naked eye once you have engaged it."

"We've made the hull out of duranium and adamantium," Geordi said, taking up the story, "as well as herculanium. That should mean that you no longer need to activate your shields every time you use those neutron blaster cannons and make your craft rely less on flare shields and your force wall.

"I have installed a couple of shuttles in the large cargo bay. These are also made of the same materials as the hull, and are armed with phasers.

"Finally, I've had a matter transporter installed, similar to the one on the _Enterprise-D_. This teleporter uses aquitar as a power source, however, as that is more readily obtainable in your pocket reality. It still requires you to wear teleport bracelets for communication and retrieval, but I'm using duranium for the casing. Worf has included some handheld phasers for the crew in both shuttles and by the teleporter.

"Mr Brains here did most of the work on the engines and propulsion, but I helped to install a photonic stardrive system, based on the technology Mr Avon and his friends, err, _acquired_ from a Dr Plaxton. I understand it is the fastest propulsion system available in this reality."

"T-T-That is c-c-correct, L-L-Lieutenant C-C-Commander," Brains agreed. "As I stated, I have used the, err, a-a-anti-matter r-r-reactors to p-p-power the s-s-spaceship, rather than the f-f-fission ones we use at, err, I-I-International R-R-Rescue. The _L-L-Liberator II_ shares certain d-d-design s-s-similarities with, err, T-T-Thunderbird T-T-Three.

"Dr P-P-Parker's and Dr B-B-Banner's c-c-contribution to, err, m-m-making the s-s-systems f-f-fully r-r-rechargeable were useful, although for some reason the latter kept well away from any G-G-Gamma R-R-Radiation discharges.

"Mr, err, C-C-Clogs and Mr S-S-Stark worked on the r-r-robots and AI."

"My name is not Mr Clogs! It is Ken W…"

"I call you Clever Clogs, because you are a Clever Clogs," Mickey interrupted him. "In the same way, Stringbean is a Stringbean and Bootface very definitely a Bootface!"

" _Thank you, Mickey!_ As I was saying, I have worked hard with Mr Stark to create an AI that interacts with the crew and controls all the robots and other devices. It even flies the ship, although Mr Tarrant would be needed to pilot in trickier situations.

"These robots will basically run the ship and are self-repairing."

"Thank you, Ken," the Doctor replied. "Diana?"

"The ship has a telepathic command system similar to that on the Invisible Jet. Mr Kosh assisted me."

The encounter-suited Vorlon spoke in the unmistakeable grave tones of his species, with the sound almost of a vast multitude conversing in the background. "I have adapted the telepathic controls on our ships to work for a metal ship, instead of an organic one. This should also act as a defence system, similar to the one the Doctor told me was on the first ship of this name."

"One that shows uninvited guests illusions luring them into a lethal sphere of energy?" Avon clarified. "Excellent!"

"I think that's about it," concluded the Doctor. "With Tony's anti-EW defences included, you have the fastest, toughest and most highly armed ship in your mirror universe. Time for you to take the fight back to Servalan, I fancy.

"Just one more thing, though, as an old friend in the LAPD was known to say…"

In the control room, Avon, Vila, Dayna and Tarrant quickly recognised the five control desks in an "X" shape behind the white command sofa. "Just like the old days!" Vila quipped.

"Please confirm your identities as Kerr Avon, Vila Restal, Del Tarrant, Dayna Mellanby, Cally and ORAC, ready for test launch," intoned the familiar calm, deep voice. "I am ZEN II." A face showed on the front wall of the control room, instead of just the flashing lights of yore.

"ZEN II, identities confirmed. Launch at my command and then set a speed of standard by ten," Avon ordered.

"Standard by ten. Confirm?"

"Confirmed,"

"Confirmed. Destination?"

"This will just be a test flight, ZEN. ORAC, once we are back in our reality, start to search for any data for Servalan's latest location. Then we reintroduce ourselves to the Federation in style…"

"So our new friends will be back in their home reality soon," Hermione said. "I've tested the new ship and it is fully magic-proof. Cally should have no problems."

"So everything goes back to whatever passes for normal now," Ginny agreed.

"So this victory party tonight should be good," Ron noted, "even if our friend from Gotham is hosting it with his pointy ears on!"

"He is one of our best business partners," Gomez noted.

" _Sans ses oreilles pointues, non?_ " Wednesday pointed out.

"Fleur? Pansy?" Ginny begged.

"Without his pointy ears, no?" Pansy translated.

"Thanks. But it still sounded dead sexy."

" _Ma fiancée est obsédé, non? Je suis au ciel!_ "

"My fiancée is obsessed, no? I am in heaven!" Pansy translated again. "I think you have a keeper there, Gin… Gin?" Ginny's lips, however, were locked together with Wednesday's.

"She agrees!" Harry told Pansy drily. "I think they are both keepers, Pansy. Lucky me!"

"She's fast and handles like a dream!" Tarrant exulted after the test flight was completed. They were all at the celebrations on Themyscira, the three men considered Blessed of the Six Goddesses. "I can't wait to try out her firepower."

"Neither can I, Tarrant," Avon agreed. "What do you think, ORAC?"

"You have precisely a one hundred percent greater chance of getting anywhere today than you did yesterday, Avon."

"I think that's a _yes_ ," Vila noted. "Honestly, you would have thought two weeks in forests of Gauda Prime would have improved his attitude."

"You spent two weeks in a Gauda Prime prison cell, Vila. That doesn't seem to have improved _your_ attitude."

"That's enough, ORAC!" Dayna snapped, removing the computer's key.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" A familiar shadow came over them. Batman was wearing a tuxedo over his full costume. Nightwing, also wearing a tuxedo over his costume, was alongside him, as were Batgirl and Catwoman, with ladies' jackets over theirs.

"Yes, thank you," Vila confirmed. "Queen Hippolyta, however, didn't seem to appreciate my attempts to innocently break into her treasure vaults to check the security for some reason."

"I'm not surprised!" Peter Parker interjected, passing by. "That excuse is probably older than she is!"

Meanwhile Metal Mickey was giving an impromptu concert to the young, playing disco classics whilst indulging in more jerky dancing. Ken was dancing alongside him, somewhat less jerkily.

"Do you take requests?" Henry asked.

"Within reason," Mickey told him. "I only play music, so nothing by that irritating man in the purple dinosaur costume."

"Perhaps something by Taylor Swift?"

"Anything but that! The last time he played a Taylor Swift song," Ken noted in mock panic, "I spent three hours trying to find the error causing those weird whining noises that he was making."

" _Nice one, Clever Clogs! Boogie! Boogie!_ "

"Can you play a Strauss waltz or something of that sort please?" Susan Stanton asked. She and Will were supervising the children and teenagers.

"Would _Tales of the Vienna Woods_ be acceptable?" At Susan's nod, the robot's right chest piece came to life, the familiar strains of the waltz starting. Will and Susan quickly started waltzing as did Joe and Chloe. Athena led Reuben to the dance floor shortly thereafter, with Henry and Ava joining in.

Diana, Clark and Lois were watching over a sleeping Lara. Arthur Curry came up to them. "I shall be taking my army back to Atlantis tomorrow, my friends. Bruce told me that his team shall be taking the Batplane back to Gotham then too."

"Yes, I think everyone leaves tomorrow," Diana noted. "The three of us will be leaving for Metropolis too."

"Yes, Perry and Steve do like us to earn our salaries," Clark agreed.

It was the following morning. Everyone on Themyscira was gathered to see the _Liberator II_ take off to leave for its crew's home reality.

"Goodbye," Cally said to her new friends. "I've docked my previous ship in a bay on the new ship. The man with the gold visor said we now have my craft as well as two shuttles for planetary landings. To allow us to get back to the skies above New Auron, the Doctor told me he has installed an interdimensional travel device."

"Goodbye," said Diana, embracing her new friend. "Use it to come back and visit when you can."

"We will." Cally turned to Harry, Ginny and Wednesday. "I'm sorry you were held as hostages by my people."

"I'm not!" Wednesday grinned, coming in to hug Cally. "If anything, I am glad of my day or so in that cell."

Once his crew were in their places, Avon gave the order. "Is the interdimensional travel system ready, Cally?"

"It is, Avon."

"Tarrant, is she fully operational?"

"She is, Avon."

"Unlock the docking clamps and steer us out. ZEN, set speed of standard by five,"

"Standard by five. Confirm?"

"Confirmed."

"Confirmed."

"We are ready. ORAC, contact the Doctor. Tell him we are about to return to our reality."

"Avon, the Doctor says 'Goodbye and Godspeed.'"

"Please reciprocate. Activate the interdimensional travel system, Cally."

"Done."

"We are now in an orbit of New Auron."

"Thank you, Zen. ORAC, where is Commissioner Sleer?"

"Last known location is Earth."

"Zen, set course for Earth. Standard by twelve."

"Standard by twelve. Confirm?"

"Confirmed."

"Confirmed."

"Activate cloaking system, Vila. I want our arrival to be a surprise…"

The Batplane and SHIELD "bus" had just departed for Gotham City and New York respectively, with the _Nike_ setting sail for Culver Bay. Arthur had led his Atlantean forces off towards Atlantis and Regina her Storybrooke folk through the portal home. Geordi, Worf, Brains, Kosh, Ken and Metal Mickey all entered the TARDIS with Kate, Jack and the Doctor. Once it had dematerialised, it was just the witches and wizards left with the Amazons and Kryptonians.

"Goodbye, Diana," said Millie, hugging her friend and mentor tightly. "See you soon."

"Yes, Millie. I'm sure Wonder Witch will be kept busy."

Wednesday, meanwhile, was hugging the Potter children goodbye. She then kissed Harry and Ginny long and deep. " _Au revoir, mes amours!_ "

"Try and come any weekend you are not on Auror duty," Harry told her.

"I have already tendered my resignation from MACUSA. Harry Dresden has said he has a liaison officer position between the White Council and the British Ministry of Magic coming up. I shall be working very closely with their Head Auror. _Very closely indeed!_ "

After further kisses between the happy trio, all the wizards and witches either Apparated or took port-keys back home. Shortly afterwards, the Invisible Jet took off for Metropolis.


	7. Epilogue: Flight of the Liberator

"Well, Servalan dear, I must return to my own universe for a few days. I need to get my hands on a more sophisticated time machine."

"Certainly, Missy. I don't need your assistance for this part of my plans."

As they stood on the deck of Servalan's battle barge above the Earth, one of the accompanying troop vessels suddenly vaporised. "Neutron blaster cannon fired," came a voice over the intercom system. "Nothing detected, not even visually."

Suddenly a familiar shape just appeared out of nowhere. Servalan paled. "It can't be! The _Liberator_ was destroyed."

"Blake's ship?"

"Indeed!"

"Fire photon torpedoes, proximity detonation," Avon ordered.

"Firing," Dayna confirmed.

Two more troop vessels were destroyed. A blast of phaser fire dealt with another.

"Right. Steer us out of here, Tarrant. Zen, set speed of standard by twelve point two zero."

"Standard by twelve point two zero. Confirm?"

"Confirmed."

"Confirmed."

"Cally, once we reach that speed, activate the cloaking device. Once cloaked, change course Tarrant."

Servalan and Missy looked on as the _Liberator II_ vanished. "It just…" the former began, stunned.

"Cloaking device, dearie. My old friend must have asked a Klingon or Romulan to provide one for the new _Liberator_.

"The inclusion of photon torpedoes and phasers would suggest someone from the United Federation of Planets was involved.

"With ORAC and that thing, Avon and his crew could be unstoppable."

"I still intend to take ORAC, Missy, and now that ship as well. Then nothing shall stop me becoming Supreme Empress!"

London, June 2017, main reality.

It was a Friday evening. Wednesday and Lurch port-keyed into the Potter main sitting room at 12 Grimmauld Place. " _Bonjour, mes amours!_ " the former announced. "Lurch, please take my luggage to the master bedroom."

Lurch grunted and took her cases upstairs.

Wednesday promptly embraced Albus, Lily, Millie and Pansy (James being at Hogwarts), before kissing her betrothed passionately. "Great news, everyone. I've finished at MACUSA and start my new job on Monday. So I'm moving in to stay!"

"That's wonderful, Mommy," Lily agreed. "Isn't it, Mummy and Daddy?"

"As if we would disagree with that, Lily," her father commented drily. "Kreacher, prepare dinner for seven tonight. Eight if Lurch is staying."

That night, Wednesday snuggled up in bed to Harry and Ginny. " _C'est pur bonheur! Je suis le plus chanceux de jeune fille dans le monde._ "

"I've no idea what you just said," Ginny sighed contentedly, "but it drives me wild to hear you say it!"

"This is sheer bliss! I am the luckiest girl in the world," Wednesday restated in English.

"No, Wednesday, you are the _joint_ luckiest," Ginny said. "And in two months, you will be our bride. For now, however, I intend to ravish you thoroughly, before Harry ravishes us both in turn.

"What a great idea, love," Harry agreed, kissing first his wife and then his fiancée softly on the lips. "Bliss is something we will soon be experiencing. As in _post-coital bliss_ , naturally…"

Author's Notes

Firstly, the usual thanks to fellow author, Model Builder, for his advice and encouragement, including suggesting ORAC meeting Metal Mickey. Now that was a fun scene to write… He has written a number of superb crossovers himself, by the way, all of which come highly recommended by me.

Secondly, I had wanted to do a Blake's 7 crossover. Indeed, to write something slightly more Sci-Fi than Fantasy or Action-Adventure in story terms was an ambition.

Well, here it is. I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
